Diary of a Girly Girl
by AwkwardNinjaStrawbabies-Ishard
Summary: This story is a lot like Diary of a Whimpy Kid, but instead, a girl is writing!
1. Chapter 1: Too much to tell

Hi! I'm Shay and my mom bought me a journal because I'm always bored. I decided to write in my journal. I do not know how I can write in this thing. I am a bad writer. I am thinking about what to write.

One: A novel

Two: A life story

Three: Just a journal that I will write what happens every day.

I'll just go with number 3.

Tuesday, November 15th

I'm just on my way to the bus stop and a normal typical day of:

1: getting my locker stuck

2: overdue library books

3: getting Fs on quizzes

Will I ever learn?

Now, on my next subject… The coolest popular girl in all of junior high school…

Macy Morrison. She is sooooooo mean. One time she dumped juice on my pants and said that I had an accident. My skin crawls just thinking about her. Sometimes I really want to hurt her.

I've been looking at my creative writing grade and it's awesome!

I've decided to take the writing club after school. It's not like I have that much homework. I zip through it quickly… Oh no! I see Macy. I'm about to drop my blue pen.

I see Macy. She walks up to me as I try to pick up my blue pen. She stepped on it! "I won't give you your pen until you finish my math homework. Math period isn't until 11:00, she said. "NO! I won't do it, give me my pen or I'm going to tell," I said. "Wawa she's going to tell." I had my water bottle in my hand. I opened the cap and dumped it on the front of her pants. "Look! Macy had an accident!" I screamed. Everyone circled around her. I got my blue pen and ran out of the crowd. "I'll get you Shay!" she yelled. I still heard people laughing. Then I saw my science teacher, Dr. Swayze. "What is going on out there?" He asked. "Macy had an accident," I lied. "I'll call the janitor," He said.

I'm on my way to homeroom. Macy is in that class with me. She is wearing a skirt right now. I bet she got it from in her locker.

"Shay, come write the answer on the board," my teacher Mrs. Marcus said. I walked up the row. Macy stuck her leg out in front of me. I tripped and fell. I heard chuckles from around the room. "Mrs. Marcus, Macy tripped me. She's always mean to me because she's a big Jerk head and she always cares about herself, she's been like this since 2nd grade!" "Well Shay poured water on my pants this morning," Macy said. "Both of you! DETENTION! "Mrs. Marcus yelled. I never got a detention in my whole life! And it's all Macy's fault.

I'm walking down to the detention room. Many things go around in my head. Will my parents find out? Will it be on my permanent record? This is terrible. Macy is walking next to me right now. Mrs. Marcus is the worst teacher ever..

"This is your entire fault, you know that Macy?" I said. "You shouldn't have dumped water on me," Macy hissed. I pulled my journal out

I told you Macy was mean! She loves to pick on people. I hate that. Will she ever learn? I'm on my way to the detention room. Macy slapped the pen out of my hand.

"Macy, Shay come sit in the back. Shay I heard you lied to Dr. Swayze," said the teacher, Ms. Moy. I sighed. "Macy, you tripped Shay during homeroom." Both of us stayed silent. I walked to the back of the room. I forgot all about Dr. Swayze. I sat in a rusty old desk with gum on the bottom. It also had writing and carvings around it.

"This desk is disgusting," I whispered. I have to forget all about this morning. I still have the afternoon to get it together.

After detention, we had lunch. My best friend, Cameron and I always sit together. "Tomorrow, I'm turning a new leaf. You'll see me with a different attitude," I said. I took a bite out of my sandwich. "But how will you do that?" Cameron asked. "Come with me to the mall after school," I said. I saw Macy at the other table. She was glaring at me and talking to her friends."I saved $400 and I want to shop," I said. I took a sip out of my punch and threw my lunch away.

I said it. I'm turning a new leaf.

1: buy some new clothes, lip gloss, ECT.

2: Study… Hard

3: Get closer to my teachers.

4: AVOID MACY

Cameron and I walked to a store called Just for Girls. Or call it J.F.G for short. I bought some blue skinny jeans and a purple tunic. I also got black leggings and a striped black and white top. Next, I bought flats, high tops, boots, and high heeled shoes. I also bought some body spray and a fake nail set for my nails. I bought Cameron some jeans and a long shirt. Together the cost was $32.75. There was a sale going on in there.

Next I get my hair done. The store is called Curly Shirley.

There is a sale there too. I'm going to get blue streaks on my hair. Cameron's getting green. Both will cost $15.

"Can you curl our hair?" I asked the lady. "Sure," she said.

After we got our hair done we went home and took a good night's rest.

Wednesday, November 16th

At school, everyone looked at me like I was some celebrity. I felt like everybody knew me. It was awesome! Oh no! Macy is coming.

"Hey little miss popular," she said. I tried to avoid her by looking in my math book. "Oh don't ignore me. Since the detention you're trying to avoid me," she accused. Macy walked away. After that, I crossed of "AVOID MACY and GET NEW CLOTHES." I grabbed my books for English and went to class with Cameron. She was wearing her new clothes too.

At lunch, Cameron and I talked. "Everyone keeps on staring at me. It feels weird," I said. "Same here," Cameron said. I saw Macy grab her lunch and sit next to me. In my head I'm saying OMG. All I could do was grab my journal.

OMG, Macy just sat with us at lunch. This feels so weird. I hope she doesn't make fun of us. I'll just wait and see.

"Hi Shay and what's your name again?" she asked. "I'm Cameron. You've known me since 2nd grade!" she said. I took a bite out of my French fry. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Eating my lunch… Because it's lunchtime," Macy said. "I mean why are you sitting here when you should be sitting with your clique- I mean friends?" I asked. "By the way I love your outfit. Did you get that purple tunic from J.F.G?" she asked. " Yes I did," I said finally. I glared at Cameron. By the way she looked at me she knew I was trying to say HELP ME! I was. I tried to act cool by saying " I love your shoes Macy! The color and style really matches what you're wearing." "Well I guess I'm finished my lunch. I'll see you two at math period," Macy said. "BYE!" Cameron and I said at the same time. She grabbed her books and left. "Why was she so nice to us?" Cameron asked. "I'm not sure maybe she felt guilty about the detention so she turned a new leaf just like me," I said. "Maybe we should give her a chance," Cameron said. "Ok, we should," I said. "But if it doesn't work….. Well I don't know what will happen.

After lunch, Cameron and I walked to class. Macy waved at us. We waved back. As soon as I sat in my seat, I noticed it was wet… I knew Macy wasn't being nice. I knew it! Macy and her friends laughed. "Cameron, Macy put water on my seat. I know because I saw her 'messing around' with my seat," I said. I raised my hand. All I could do was tattle."Yes, Shay?" my teacher Mr. Mokena said. "Macy poured water on my seat before I entered the classroom and without noticing, I sat on the chair. She is always being mean to me and pulling pranks on me since 2nd grade," I said finally. "Well Macy you know what that means. Detention we can't fit any other students during school hours so you have to come after school," Mr. Mokena said. "What! I have to go to gymnastics after school and if I don't go, I'll get kicked off of the team and not make it to the junior finals! Followed by that, my parents will kill me!" Macy said. "You have to go or else you will get a suspension, Macy," said Mr. Mokena.

Now I know that Macy is going to kill me. I bet she'll start a website to be against me. Then there will be a riot around my house!

The whole time during class, Macy gave me "The Look". I don't think she knows how to fight, but I do. I don't think I shouldn't fight her because I might get detention again. Macy ripped a paper out of her notebook and scribbled something on it. "Pass this to Shay," she said. I read the note. Here is what it said:

**Meet me after school, by the alley. We are going to have a fight. Don't chicken out or I'll text all of the cool people to come and watch us. If you win I'll leave you alone. If you lose, you have to tell the principal that you yanked my hair and kicked me for no reason. Don't be a chicken Shay.**

**-Macy**

I have to do it, I mean everybody is going to watch… But I have a plan to get back at Macy. How about I tell everybody that John Cena is my uncle!

You don't see me! Will I fight with Macy or not?

Well... She's a girly girl so I'll probably beat her in no time… Can't wait?

As I walk out of the room, I try to avoid Macy. That's a little too hard because I'm wearing my high heels... Cameron catches up to me. "Hey what's wrong?" she asks. "Macy is out to get me. She wants to fight!" I yell. Cameron has a terrified look on her face. "I'll talk to her," she says as she walks away. As I'm walking down, I hear Cameron yell! School is over in 5 minutes!

Uh ooooh….

School is over...I bite my lip… I walk to the alley… I'm ready… I waited at the alley for about 15 minutes, but nobody came… What is going on? I walk home wondering what could've happened.

OMG! I waited in the alley and nobody came! What in the world happened?

The next day put on a pink tunic with a white sparkly belt and black leggings. I wore some pink boots to go with them. I put on some shiny lip gloss and a tad bit of black eye shadow. I walked downstairs to open the door but my mom stopped me. "Why are you in such a hurry? She asks.

"Mom I want to get to school on time!" I say as I walk out of the door. I meet Cameron on the way. "Hey! What happened yesterday?" I asked

"Macy fled when the bell rang," said Cameron.

"She probably texted everyone that I chickened out and cried or something. She probably told the principal that I kicked her and yanked her hair!" I assumed. Cameron didn't say anything. We walked to the bus stop. "Do you still have the note?" asked Cameron. "Yes! Thank you so much Cameron! I'll use the note as proof if the principal calls me up!" I hugged Cameron. The bus suddenly approached. It's a good thing that Macy doesn't take the bus. We walk into school. Cameron waves goodbye to go to her locker.

I walk quickly, looking around.

"Shay Johnson, report to the principal's office. Shay Johnson, report to the principal's office." The loud speaker said. I felt like crying. I felt like screaming. I felt like running away! But I walked to the principal's office.

"Shay," Principal Moray says. "Macy here says that you kicked her and yanked her hair. Is that true?"

"No it's not true and I can prove it," I said confidently.

I pulled the note out of my book bag and showed it to Principal Moray.

Then Macy said, "That's not my handwriting."

Principal Moray asked, "Is that true Shay?"

I was so angry! Macy lied. That is so not fair for her to do that. The only thing I could do is pull out my journal. "This is my handwriting. I'm in the writing club so you could ask Ms. Katy!" The principal turned the pages of my journal.

"Macy, you have one month of detention and a 4-day suspension. You are also banned from the cheerleading club," Principal Moray said. I was so happy but I didn't scream of joy or anything. I glared at Macy.

"My parents will KILL me! I am so dead! SUPER dead!" Macy yelled.

"You two are dismissed," said the principal. Macy and I walked down to homeroom. Macy had tears in her eyes. "Thank you SO much for ruining my life!" she said as she walked away. Macy wiped tears off of her eyes. "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk I would actually be your friend and none of this would've happened!" I yelled out. I felt like crying too. I pulled out my journal.

Macy is a big, big, big fat jerk who only cares about herself. I'm so glad I got her in so much trouble. She got kicked off the cheerleading team, got suspended and a month of detention! Ha Ha Ha!

At homeroom, Macy was the center of attention. She was really crying, but the teacher ignored her. Macy said a few words and everyone looked at me. I covered my face with my hair. Cameron sat right next to me.

"Everybody hates me," I whispered.

"It's ok," said Cameron.

Whenever I do something bad, Cameron always makes me feel better when she says, "it's ok." The bell rang and everybody was following me. All I hear was, "Why did you do that?" Why would you hurt Macy like that?"

I bit my lip. Then I felt tears in my eyes. "Macy is a jerk who only cares about herself! You might think she's cool but she is really mean. Just because she has an attitude doesn't mean she is the coolest thing ever. Just leave me alone!" I yelled for everybody to hear. I started running. I ran to my next class as fast as I could. I didn't stop, either. My cheeks were all puffy from my tears. Mrs. Marcus asked, "What's wrong Shay?" I looked up at her. She cares?

"Everybody hates me because I got Macy in trouble. She always likes to mess with me. Macy lies about everything so I told the truth and she got caught," I said.

"You did the right thing Shay," Mrs. Marcus said as she walked away. I couldn't concentrate on my work when people are giving me mean looks. Class ended.

I walked out to my locker and people where still looking at me. I stared back. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a friend of mine named Travis. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine. Do you know what people are saying about you?" He said as we walked to class together. I ignored his question.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Do what you think is right," He said. Travis always has the right answers to everything. He's not like the others. When we were in 1st grade he kissed me for like 3 seconds. That's when he used to like me. The class ended and my heart started pumping faster. School is over. Rrrring!

I got my things out of my locker and ran. I ran so fast that I couldn't write in my journal properly.

I am so scared, somebody help me!

Then I heard more footsteps following me. Tears started coming out of my eyes. "Shay! Shay! It's Cam!" I stopped running. Cameron was following me all along. I hugged her. "We have to keep running! They're following me!" Then there was a huge crowd in front of us. Cameron and I ran the other way. She got her phone out of her pocket and called her parents and my parents. "We are at writing club," She said to both of them.

While we were running I started to think about Chuck Norris. Stop looking at me like that! I think about random things sometimes…. Then I spotted the bush where Travis kissed me at. "Come on!" I say. We hide behind it. Then I see Travis!

What is a cute boy like Travis sitting behind a bush doing nothing?

"Uh Travis?" What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"Chilling," He says.

Cameron just smiles at me. "Should I leave?" She starts to get up. I grab her arm. "No!" I yell. I wish that I wouldn't have yelled that loud. Then a few kids at school came. "She's here!" Anne-Marie yelled.

"Why is she with Travis?" Ashley says and smiles.

"Look you guys.. you might not know this but. Macy is really mean. She deserved everything that the principal said.. She thinks she's cool and all that, but she's really not. You just don't see it!" I say.

Then everybody starts nodding. Then murmuring.

I look up and see Macy walk up to me.

"Look…. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you.. When I finally looked back.. I felt so bad..I deserved everything because it took me so long to notice how mean I was. The truth is… I'm jealous of you.. Can we start over and be friends?" Macy said.

I could not believe my ears. I scowled.

"Look I know you've tricked me many times but I don't believe you this time. In addition, I'm not going to put up with it anymore." I say proudly.

"But… It's NOT a trick! I'm really sorry!" Macy yells.

"Whatever," I say.

Then Travis starts clapping. Everybody else starts clapping. Cameron and I walk away.

I walked home feeling proud. Confident. I know that I did the right thing.

The Next day. I ate breakfast and walked to school.. It was Friday. I caught up with Cameron.

"You did a good job yesterday," She said.

"Thanks," I said. I smiled

Then Macy walked up to me and said.

"Hey Shay. What's Up?" She started walking with us.

I walked away. Cameron followed. "Look I'm sorry.. Did you rethink what I said last night? This is your chance to be popular!"

Then A few other girls in Macy's "clique" said. "You're not in our group anymore.. you are so mean and you boss us around.. Go find another group to hang with."

The girls waved at us and said, "Would you two like to join our group?" I looked at Cameron. "We'll think about it," I said. Then Cameron pulled us away from the group. "Why did you say that?" she said.

"Because I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not.. Do you want to be in the popular group?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know if it will change us…" Cameron said. She had a point. "Those girls were mean because Macy was mean. If we join, they'll be like the popular and nice girls!" I say.

"You're right.. We should join." I say. Then Cameron and I walked up to Mara, Kaitlin, Ashley, and Tia and said. "We'll join you." They smiled and we formed a big blob of girls in the hallway. Macy frowned and started crying. On our way down to class, Tia gave Cameron nail files and me. Mine had hears on it, and Cameron has had stars on hers.

At lunch was awesome! Mara's dad is so rich and he donated $500,000 to the school every year. So we got lunches for $1.25, which is half off the regular lunch! In addition, this time we did not get slop and greasy string beans. We got nice layered lasagna with garlic bread sticks! It was delicious. Man, being popular is heaven!

At the end of the day, the popular girls sit in first front seat of the bus. I usually sit in the middle if I am riding the bus. If I sat in the middle, Macy would trip me. That is why I started walking to school. When it was Cam's bus stop and me the Popular waved us goodbye. We waved back.

"Man! That was so fun! I can't wait till tomorrow!" Cameron said.

"Me too! It must be so fun to be a Popular!" I yelled.

At night I finally learned that "Populars" love texting. Like me! It was a texting circle all night until 1:00 A.M! I still was not tired. I woke up in the morning at sneaked a coffee so I wouldn't fall asleep in class. Man, being popular is heaven!

There was one last thing that I did not know about the popular girls: They are so smart!


	2. Chapter 2

These girls are freakishly smart! I couldn't believe it. Some popular girls are stupid, like Macy. It's a good thing that Cameron and I were smart or we would look like idiots in front of them. Then, Travis came up to me and smiled. "Hi, Shay," he said. I sighed and said,

"Hey ,Travis. How's it going?"

"Fine.. Do you want to do homework together today?"

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. It was very weird, like I was going to puke.

"Um, sure!" I say, a little too loud.

Then Travis grinned and left.

The girls circled around me and we all shrieked in unison.

"He totally likes you," Said Anne-Marie

"Totally, you guys should date!" Yelled Ashley.

After class, Macy walked past us with an innocent face. Then we flipped our hair and scowled. That is what she deserved. Before lunch I went to check something at my locker. There was a envelope. On the cover it said "Your Secret Admirer". My eyes widened. Then I opened the letter. It said,

"Hi, Shay. I really like you.. I think you probably know who this is but I just want you to know that I have feeling for you."

I grinned and started walking to lunch. Then Macy caught up to me


	3. Chapter 3 Woah!

"Macy, leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you any more so-"

"Look, I'm sorry for everything can we just start over?" Macy said.

"You're only sorry because you want your popularity back," I say.

Then, I walked away. Gosh, I hate her. Macy is so self-centered.

At the cafeteria, the girls looked concerned at my angry face..

"Macy!" I said. Then they all nodded…. "She's only apologizing to me because she wants to be popular again, but now she's just infamous," I said. I said... I got up to get my lunch but then Travis sneaks up behind me. I spilled my lunch all over him! "OMG! I am so sorry! I- I-!" Then I ran away and locked myself in the janitor's closet. Then I just sat there and cried. Man, my life sucks... I bet Travis wants to cancel our study date tonight. While I was thinking, the door opened. Travis was there grinning at me.

"What's so funny?" I say, rubbing tears off my face.

"My shirt looks like my mom's cooking," He says chuckling... Travis sat down next to me. I grinned.

I could not help but smile at him. Travis always made me happy. Then he did something I never expected he would do. Travis kissed me! I was somewhat surprised but it passed. My eyes bulged. "I'm so sorry," he said. I just stared at him, with a blank expression on my face. Then I snapped out of it. I nodded and walked out of the closet. Thank goodness, nobody was there because it would be weird to walk out of a janitor's closet with a guy. Travis left to get a change of clothes. I just stood there in the hallway, frozen, until I hear the clicking of high heels… My friends! "Hey, what happened?" Cameron asked. I just stood there for a few seconds. "Travis… He… Um… Kissed me," I say. All of the girls screamed but then it died down when Macy walked by. "Sharing secrets, eh?" she says.


End file.
